


Sea Foam

by Eldritch



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifel tells terrible bedtime stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Foam

Let me tell you a story.

Once upon a time -- could be yesterday, could be tomorrow, depends on who you're asking -- a foolish mermaid fell in love with a human.

I could stop the story there and you'd already know how it ends. You've heard it before, of course. But hear me out. I'm pretty fond of this version.

To be honest, this mermaid probably fell in love with humans in general. I'll explain what I mean. One of this mermaid's favorite things was music, which was fine. Mermaids are supposed to like to sing, right? But he was surprised to find out that humans liked music, too. Their music wasn't as good as mermaid music, of course, because it was by definition imperfect, but it was fueled by something he'd never thought about before: feelings. You see, mermaids don't have feelings. Which raises the question: how can I say he fell in love with humans? Well, this mermaid, who was _really_ a foolish mermaid, decided he wanted some. In fact, he wanted to become human himself.

It doesn't take a genius to guess that didn't go very well for him. To cut a long story short -- because who cares if there was someone to push him along in his stupid plan, right? -- the mermaid found himself stranded in the human world. He wasn't a mermaid after all, but he sure wasn't human, either. And the funniest -- sorry, I mean the most ironic -- part was that he'd lost his voice in the process. No more singing for that mermaid.

He made the best of it, though. Right up until the first human he'd decided he'd loved -- the one who'd taught him about humans in the first place -- got in trouble. Whoops, did I forget to mention him? Sorry, linear story progression isn't my forté. Goes against my nature. Anyway, we'll call this first human the prince, because he was a pretty good guy. The prince needed rescuing. So the mermaid decided he'd be the one to do it. Maybe he had a little nudging in that direction from another quarter. Who knows?

The point is, the mermaid rescued the prince. But let's not get ahead of ourselves and say they lived happily ever after. Turns out the mermaid didn't have enough power to finish the job. Someone else had to do the rest of the dirty work, and the mermaid got left behind while this other guy went off with the prince. But I'm sure the mermaid didn't mind.

There's more to the story, of course. You know how it goes. Someone gives the mermaid a weapon and tells him that if he does away with the prince, everything will go back to normal and he can be happy again. Like he even knew what happiness was in the first place. Mermaids don't have emotions, remember? But the mermaid couldn't do it, and the prince killed him.

What? Spirits of air? Earning an immortal soul and rising to heaven through good deeds? Nah, that's all literary embellishment. No such thing. The mermaid just died. That's it.

Well, like I said, he truly was a foolish mermaid.


End file.
